Il est mon père malgré tout
by Yaoiii-fictiioonn
Summary: Un fils qui hait son père plus que tout pour lui avoir enlevé la chose le plus précieuse pour un enfant. Au fil des années le passé douleureux de ce fils n'a pas disparu. Et lorsque son père souhaite le revoir, sa vie va complétement être boulversé, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Je vous laisse découvrir .
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde voilà le début de ma nouvelle fic. Je vous poste un avant goût. J'ai décider de poster la suite lorsque ma fic _Alien VS Predator_ sera enfin fini. Cela risque d'être long, je sais mais je me rattraperais. **

**En tous cas j'espère que ce début vous donnera envie de connaître la suite et que bien sur elle vous plaira. Cet épisode est alors un avant goût. **

**Voili, voilà, voilou, je crois que j'ai tout dit.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**00000oooooo0000000ooooooo**_

_**Épisode 1 : Début**_

_Un petit garçon se bouchait les oreilles pour cesser d'entendre les hurlements strident qu'émettait la voix de sa mère. Il entendait ses cris et ses pleures. Il entendait des coups, des gros coups. _

_Son petit corps d'enfant âgé d'à peine six ans tremblait de peur. Des larmes coulaient à flot le long du visage fin et enfantin de ce petit garçonnet. Son visage était crispé de douleur et de peur. Malgré ses petites mains qui bouchaient ses oreilles, il entendait parfaitement les cris qui résonnaient dans toute la maison. Il pouvait entendre aussi la voix de son père qui portait fort. Il criait, beuglait des insultes à tout va. On aurait presque dit une bête sauvage, un fou. _

_Puis plus rien, plus aucun son ne se fit entendre. Encore tout tremblotant, le petit garçon enleva les mains de ses oreilles et se leva doucement de sa place auquel il y était scotché depuis deux bonnes heures. Doucement et lentement, il marcha jusqu'à sa porte. Il l'ouvrit délicatement. Ne voyant rien à l'horizon et n'entendant rien, il sortit à petit pas de sa chambre d'enfant. Il marcha le long du couloir sombre et arriva en haut des marches. Son corps encore tout tremblant, descendit les marches une par une. Une fois en bas des marches, il se dirigea vers le salon, où plus tôt ses parents se criaient dessus._

_Le salon était éclairé pas une faible lumière. Mais malgré tout, il pouvait parfaitement y voir. Le salon était s'en dessus dessous. La table était complètement renversé et cassé. Les poufs étaient jetés par-ci, par-là. Des verres cassés, gisaient au sol. Ses petits yeux s'ouvrirent d'effarement. Il avait peur, mais il continua tout de même d'avancer. Arrivé au milieu du salon, l'horreur se manifesta sur son visage. Au sol, sa mère baignait dans une marre de sang. Ses yeux étaient grand ouvert et s'en vie. Ils étaient figés et ils regardaient droit dans sa direction. Son corps se mit à trembler plus fortement et en levant sa tête, il vit son père assis sur la canapé tout déchirés, la tête entre ses mains. Ses doigts accrochant fortement ses cheveux. _

_Le petit garçon regarda les larmes aux yeux, son père qui marmonnait des paroles incompréhensible. Puis son regard se riva vers le corps s'en vie de sa mère. Les larmes coulaient, coulaient à n'en plus finir. Les yeux de sa mère était rivé vers lui. Ils n'exprimaient plus rien. Ils étaient vide de toute émotion. Et pour la première fois en deux heures, le petit garçon consentit enfin à sortir un seul mot de sa petite bouche._

_- « Maman. »_

_**00000oooooo0000000ooooooo**_

C'est le réveille qui leva le jeune homme en sursaut et il le bénit de l'avoir sortit de son cauchemar. Assis en tailleur sur sont lit il regarda le soleil se lever. Il reporta son regard vers la personne qui était encore endormi auprès de lui. L'un de ses bras lui entourait sa taille. Il sourit en voyant la bouille toute mignonne de son compagnon. Il était craquant et tout mimi lorsque celui-ci dormait mais lorsqu'il était réveillé et bien réveillé, c'était tout autre chose.

Son regard se reporta au loin. Des images de son cauchemar lui revinrent en mémoire et son corps commença à trembler. Il se respira un bon coup pour se calmer et passa une main nerveuse dans sa touffe de cheveux blond emmêlés.

Il se leva du lit et prit bien soin de ne pas réveiller son petit-ami. Il se dirigea d'un pas morne vers la salle d'eau et se regarda dans le miroir. Son visage, où des cernes violettes soulignaient ses yeux bleus qui était autrefois vif et magnifique, était aujourd'hui bien terne.

Sa chevelure blond était en bataille. Des mèches sortaient ici et là de ses cheveux lui donnant tout de même un air sauvage et pourtant son visage n'en refléter pas moins. Il ouvrit le robinet et pris de l'eau dans ses deux mains pour le jeter ensuite sur son visage et sur ses cheveux. Il refit l'acte quatre fois pour bien le réveiller. Il prit une serviette accroché sur le porte-serviette et s'essuya le visage doucement. Il laissa glisser la matière douce de la serviette sur son visage, délicatement. Une fois fini, il se regarda dans le miroir et vit que les cernes étaient moins voyante, mais toujours là. Il haussa les épaules de dépit, de toute manière il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il revint dans la chambre et prit bien soin de choisir des vêtements adéquate, tel qu'un costard. Un costard, car aujourd'hui il avait une réunion très importante donnait par son patron qui adorait le jeune homme pour sa vivacité et son travail toujours impeccable.

Le jeune homme adoré son travail, il avait un emploi du temps adéquate imposait par le bon soin de son patron. Il était chef de la section relation client dans l'une des plus grosses boîtes du pays. Il en était fier. En à peine trois ans il avait grimpé les échelons. Et son petit ami en était très fier ainsi que ses amis. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à leur soutient qu'il avait pu aller de l'avant et de se trouver un travail fixe et bien payé, alors qu'il n'avait aucun diplôme en poche. Et pourtant il en avait eu de la chance.

Le costard passait sur lui, il s'admira dans le grand miroir qui ornait sur sa grande armoire. Ses cernes se voyaient de moins en moins. Il espérait tout de même que celles-ci apparaissent inaperçu.

Il prit sa mallette et se dirigea vers son petit ami toujours endormi étendu le long du lit. Il se baissa vers son visage, il lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Un dernier regard à son doux il s'en alla direction, le travail.

Dans la parking de la grande entreprise State Corporation, une magnifique BMW gris métallisé se gara. Un jeune homme blond âgé de pas plus de vingt cinq ans, sortit de la belle voiture. Avant de s'en aller, il prit bien soin de prendre sa mallette tout aussi grise métallisé. Une fois celle-ci en main, il appuya sur le petit bouton de sa clé pour fermer sa voiture qui se ferma dans un petit cliquetis. Il réajusta son costard et partit en direction de l'entrée de l'entreprise.

A peine mis le pied dedans que des « Bonjour Monsieur Uzumaki» s'endentait à tout va dans les couloirs dans lequel le jeune homme passait. Il leur répondit d'un sourire aimable comme à son habitude. Il arriva devant l'ascenseur et une fois que celui-ci s'ouvrit, il pénétra dedans et se permit de souffler un bon coup. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Après tout, il n'avait que peu dormit. Son cauchemar lui avait paru si long. Rien que d'y penser, un frisson d'horreur se manifesta le faisant trembler quelque peu, mais il se reprit bien vite, lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta et que des hommes montèrent dans celui-ci. Ceux-ci le saluèrent aimablement et il leur rendit leur salut dans un même sourire aimable habituelle. Il leva les yeux vers le compteur pour voir à quel étage il était et souffla lorsqu'il vit, qu'il était qu'au huitième étage, il devait atteindre le vingtième étage. La réunion se déroulait à cet étage là, car c'était là-bas qu'était la plus grande salle de réunion et que de plus c'était dans celle-ci que ce genre de réunion se déroulait. Il souffla encore une fois lorsqu'il se dit que la réunion allait sûrement durée bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il espérait en tout cas faire honneur à son patron en réussissant à avoir le contrat.

_**00000oooooo0000000ooooooo**_

La journée dans la ville de Londres, se passa lentement, très lentement. Dans un appartement situé en plein cœur de la ville, un jeune brun aux cheveux aussi noir qu'un corbeau et avec yeux tout aussi noir, corrigeait des copies d'élèves de terminal. Des soupirs de frustration et de dépit sortaient de sa bouche lorsque des copies les plus minables les unes que les autres apparaissaient. Il se demandait ce que ses foutues élèves avaient dans le cerveau pour sortir des âneries pareil. Ne révisait-il jamais, bon sang ? Pensa-t-il.

Le jeune homme âgé de pas plus de vingt cinq ans était professeur d'Histoire de l'art, titulaire au lycée Gakuen Konoha. Alors qu'il allait une fois de plus mettre du rouge partout sur la copie suivante, le téléphone sonna. Il souffla presque de soulagement et bénit le téléphone d'avoir sonné, pour le stopper dans le carnage qui allait suivre. Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le combiner. La sonnerie s'arrêta lorsqu'il prit le téléphone sans fil dans sa main.

- « Oui, allô. » dit-il poliment.

- « Oui, allô, bonjour. Je suis Tsunade Hime, la directrice de Frost Psychiatrie. J'aimerai parler à Naruto Uzumaki, s'il vous plaît.

- Oh, je vois, désolé, mais il n'est pas là, mais vous pouvez laisser un message, je lui transmettrai.

- Très bien. Dites lui seulement que Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki souhaite le voir, au plus vite.

- Très bien. Je lui transmettrais le message.

- Merci au revoir.

- Au revoir. »

Celui-ci après avoir raccrocher, posa le téléphone et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Naruto n'allait sûrement pas aimé. Vraiment pas.

Son regard se dirigea vers le tas de copies déposés en vrac sur la table et souffla de dépit lorsqu'il vit qui lui resté un grand nombre de copies non corriger qui ne demander qu'à l'être.

_**00000oooooo0000000ooooooo**_

La journée pour le jeune cadre s'était plutôt bien passer, même merveilleusement bien passer, celui-ci au volant de sa voiture repensait à son échange avec le gérant d'une autre importante boîte américaine venu ici au Japon, spécialement pour voir l'offre que son entreprise lui proposé. Et le dirigeant de l'entreprise américaine n'avait pas été déçu de son déplacement.

_- « Je suis très content de faire affaire avec vous. Et j'accepte de faire une alliance avec votre entreprise. » Dit le gérant de l'entreprise américaine, en anglais._

Le dirigeant de la boîte State Corporation lui avait répondu en s'inclinant que lui aussi était honoré de faire affaire avec celui-ci. Ensuite l'américain s'était retourné vers le jeune cadre et lui avait venté ses mérites. Il lui avait tout un éloge sur ses compétences et sa culture américaine dont il leur avait fournis lors de la réunion.

_- « Quant à vous jeune homme vous m'avez bluffer. Vous avait une telle soif de connaissance de notre pays que s'en est très valorisant. J'adopte totalement. Je suis sur que nous allons faire de bon boulot ensemble. Vous avez un excellent directeur de la section relation client, il sait comment s'adresser à nous. » Avait-il fini de dire._

Le jeune cadre sourit brièvement au volant de sa voiture en se rappelant se passage. La réunion avait durée mais elle s'était très bien déroulée. Une excellente atmosphère y avait régner et cela avait été plaisant.

Maintenant il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui et prendre un bon bain chaud et se retrouver ensuite dans les bras de son homme qu'il n'avait pas vu de toute la journée, ni eu au téléphone.

Après une bonne demi heure de route il arriva devant son bâtiment qui criait la richesse et se posta devant le grand portail de sécurité. Il se pencha vers sa boite à gant et prit un petit boîtier noir. Il appuya dessus et le portail s'ouvrit. Il entra et le portail se referma derrière lui, automatiquement. Il se gara et avant de sortir, il emporta sa mallette et les papiers du véhicule, car bien qu'il habitait dans une résidence privée, il ne faisait pas tellement confiance à son voisinage. Il claqua sa portière et partit en direction de son bâtiment. Après quelques minutes enfermé dans l'ascenseur, celui-ci le déposa à son étage et il pénétra dans son antre dans un soupir de bien être. Ses narines venaient de se retrousser face à l'odeur que l'environnement lui jetait. Une bonne odeur de cuisson se faisait ressentir à travers tout l'appartement tout aussi luxueux et richement décoré.

Il se fit sortir de sa léthargie lorsque deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Il sourit doucement lorsque l'odeur parfumé de son cher et tendre se firent ressentir.

- « Bonjour toi, tu sais que tu m'as manqué. » Lui dit la voix douce de son petit ami.

- « Bonjour à toi aussi, tu sais que tu m'as tout autant manqué. » Lui répondit le jeune cadre.

Son amant le retourna face à lui et lui vola un doux baiser. Le baiser prit fin et l'amant du jeune carde emporta alors son amant dans la cuisine où la bonne odeur se faisait toujours ressentir. Lorsque celui-ci pénétra dans la pièce il alla directement se poster devant les plats qui cuisaient. Il essaya alors de goûter l'un d'entre eux mais une tape sur la main le ramena à la réalité.

- « Eh, j'ai faim.

- Je vois cela, mais tu attendras. Je n'ai pas fini.

- Très bien. J'attendrai que les plats de monsieur soit fin près. Je vais de ce pas prendre un bon bain, si tu ne vois aucun inconvénients.

- Non bien sure que non.

- J'espère que quand je sortirais de mon bain, Sasuke, la table sera prête.

- Évite de me donner des ordres, ou ce sera des pierres au dîner que tu mangeras et non mes plats. » Lui dit le dénommé Sasuke d'un ton doucereux.

- « C'est bon, c'est bon. » Dit son amant en partant en direction de la salle d'eau.

Sasuke regardait son amant partir vers la salle de bain avec un sourire collé sur le visage. Son amant était de bonne humeur et cela se voyait. Ces temps-ci il avait remarqué que le blond n'allait pas bien, mais il ne lui demandait pas pourquoi, en sachant déjà que son amant lui dirait que tout va pour le mieux. Il s'inquiétait pour lui, mais celui-ci, lui disait de ne pas s'en faire et que c'était le travail qui lui prenait tout son temps, le fatiguant alors. Mais Sasuke n'était pas stupide à ce point, il savait que son amant avait un sommeil léger et que certains soir, il se réveillait, à cause de l'un de ses souvenirs douloureux du passé.

Sasuke connaissait sa vie, toute sa vie, et il l'avait soutenu, puis il lui avait donner tout l'amour dont une personne pouvait recevoir. Mais Naruto, intérieurement, restait très fragile. Il était content de voir son amant de bonne humeur comme cela, mais tout bonne chose à une fin comme on dit et Sasuke appréhendait lorsque, lors du repas, il allait lui faire savoir à celui-ci que la directrice de l'hôpital psychiatrique avait appelé dans la journée parce que son père souhaitait le voir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le repas fut près à être manger. Sasuke s'était assis à table attendant son amant. Celui-ci se montra enfin, une serviette autour de son cou portant seulement sur lui qu'un bas de pyjama. Il le mira du regard, d'un regard plutôt appréciateur. Il ne se lasserait jamais de regarder ce corps tentant. Qui était à lui, et à lui seul. Il pensa tout de suite qu'il en avait de la chance d'avoir un aussi beau mec. Rien qu'à cette pensée un sourire vint se fleurir sur ses lèvres. Oui, il en avait de la chance.

- « Puis-je savoir pourquoi ce sourire niais ? » Lui demanda son amant suspicieusement qui s'assit à son tour, regardant les plats déposer avec gourmandise.

- « Oh, rien. Maintenant que tu daignes enfin montrer ta présence, nous pouvons déguster ses plats qui n'attendent qu'à émoustiller nos papilles. »

Et c'est sans plus de cérémonie que les deux jeunes gens mangèrent dans un silence apaisant vite comblé par une discussion entre les deux amants. Ils discutèrent de leur journée. Naruto lui fit savoir la réussite du contrat signé avec l'une des entreprises les plus importante d'Amérique et Sasuke lui en félicita chaudement par un baiser que le blond répondit avec joie. Quant à Sasuke, lui il se plaignit de toutes ses copies qu'il avait fini de corriger il y a peine deux heures. Il fit savoir qu'elle avaient été toutes monstrueuse les unes que les autres. Le jeune cadre le réconforta alors chaudement lui donnant un baiser que le brun répondit avec bon cœur.

Le repas se passa à merveille et sans encombre, mais toute bonne chose à une fin et Sasuke souffla un bon coup lorsqu'il se décida à jeter la bombe. Il regarda son amant manger avec délice le dessert et là il s'en voulu de vouloir casser se moment. Mais il fallait qu'il lui dise de tout manière. Mais il préféra tout de même attendre que son amant finisse son dessert.

- « Naruto, il faut que je te parle, c'est important. »

Le dénommé Naruto dirigea son regard vers son amant et arqua les sourcils perplexe face au sérieux dont faisait preuve son amant.

- « Oui, je t'écoute. Qui a-t-il ? » Lui demanda Naruto.

- « Eh bien voilà. La directrice de l'hôpital psychiatrique a appelé et elle m'a fait savoir que ton père souhaitait te voir et ne me demande pas pourquoi elle m'a dit qu'il souhaitait te voir au plus vite. Cela avait l'air urgent dont le ton avec lequel elle m'a fait passer le message. » Lui dit-il d'un but en blanc.

Durant toute le révélation de son amant, Naruto n'avait omis aucun son. Il était resté figé sur sa chaise regardant droit devant lui. Au mot « père » il s'était figé sur place. Dans sa tête tout ses souvenir remonta à la surface et son corps trembla. Sasuke en voyant cela s'en voulu directement et se leva prestement. Il prit son amant dans ses bras et lui susurra de se calmer.

- « Naruto, je...Désolé. Mais s'il te plaît calme toi. Je n'aime pas te voir comme cela. Je sais qu'après tant d'année sans nouvelle de ton père, cette demande te fait peur, mais reprend toi. Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, je peux appeler l'hôpital et leur dire que tu...

- Non. Tôt ou tard je devais bien me confronter à mon père mais je ne pensais que ce soit lui qu'il veuille me voir. »

Pourquoi était-ce si important ? Que lui voulait-il ?. Ne l'avait-t-il pas assez pourri la vie. Il pensait qu'une fois enfermé, il le laisserait tranquille, mais il avait eu tord.

- Naruto, comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas obliger d'y aller.

- Je sais, mais je vais y aller quand même . Je veux savoir pourquoi il souhaite me voir après tant d'année passés.

Sasuke regarda son amant et accepta sa décision dans un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il espérait que l'entrevue entre les deux protagonistes se passera bien, bien que cela l'étonnerait. Naruto n'arrivait même pas à regarder une seule photo où son père y était, alors en vrai qu'est-ce que cela devrait être.

_Fin de L'épisode._

* * *

Alors avis, aimé ou pas aimé ?

Suggestion, j'écoute. J'espère que ce début vous a donné envie d'en lire plus.

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà l'épisode 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.

Je suis contente que cette idée de fic plaît à certains. J'ai déjà les trois épisodes suivants bien écrit et corrigé.

Note : Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des review et je suis contente que ma fic plaise.

Je vous dis alors bonne lecture et à la prochaine pour la suite et désolé d'avance si il reste des fautes.

_**Réponse aux questions posés:**_

_**ElianaHime: Merci pour ta review et pour répondre à ta question, Oui Minato a bien tué Kushina mais tu sera le pourquoi au fil de l'histoire.**_

_**Jojo-Shadow: Tu poses les questions les plus intéressantes et dis toi que je ne répondrais pas car tu auras tes réponses dans cet épisode. Merci encore et à plus. Et pour ce qui de savoir si c'est un NaruSasu ou le contraire on va dire qu'il aura surement un peu des deux donc on va dire un NaruSasuNaru.**_

* * *

_**Épisode 2 : Que devait-il faire ?**_

Un grand établissement blanc se dressait devant lui. Il était posté devant, depuis une bonne heure, à réfléchir si oui ou non il devait entrer dans cet endroit. L'hôpital psychiatrique. Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix ans qu'il n'était plus venu dans cet endroit. La dernière fois qu'il était venu en cet endroit, c'était lors de ses sept ans. La directrice de l'hôpital l'avait fait venir pour qu'il voit une dernière fois son père avant que celui-ci ne soit enfermé. Et aujourd'hui c'était bien différent. Il ne savait pas ce que son père voulait et même s'il était sceptique d'aller à sa rencontre, il voulait tout de même savoir pourquoi son père le réclamait, après tout et malgré tout, il restait son père.

Il regarda cet endroit avec douleur. Mais après avoir pris du courage, il s'élança et entra dans l'enseigne. Arrivé à l'intérieur qui était tout aussi blanc que la façade, il se dirigea vers l'accueil. Il s'arrêta devant la secrétaire et demanda à voir la directrice. La secrétaire ne demanda pas son reste et l'accompagna au bureau de la directrice des lieux.

Quelques minutes de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du ledit bureau. La secrétaire toqua à la porte et un « entré » retentit. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et fit savoir la venue du jeune homme. Elle le laissa pénétrer dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière elle, s'en allant vaquer à ses propres occupations.

Lorsque la directrice Tsunade Hime**(1)** vit le jeune Uzumaki entrer dans son bureau, celle-ci se leva et se posta devant lui avec un regard triste et peiné. Le jeune Uzumaki ne comprenant pas ce regard là, la questionna.

- « Que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi mon père veut-il me voir ? J'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. » Lui dit-il, en contenant sa colère.

- « Bonjour à vous aussi jeune homme. Les réponses à vos questions, seul votre père est en état de vous répondre. Il m'a juste demandé de vous appeler, car il souhaitait vous parler en face à face et au plus vite. Je suis contente que vous soyez venue aujourd'hui et que vous n'ayez pas attendu.

- J'ai failli ne pas venir, mais je me suis rétracté à la dernière minute. J'espère pour lui, qu'il ne m'a pas demander de venir ici, pour des futilités, et des bassesses.

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais vous amener à lui. Il attend votre visite depuis ce matin. Il vous réclame.

Aux paroles de la directrice, le visage du jeune homme se crispa, mais n'en laissa rien apparaître. Il suivit à petits pas la directrice à travers les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital. Il déglutit péniblement lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage où les cas extrêmes étaient enfermés. À chaque pas qu'il faisait dans le couloir, il entendait les personnes enfermées, crier, frapper sur leur porte, ou marmonner des choses incompréhensibles à travers leur petite grille, regardant les passants de leur yeux fous et perçants. Le corps de Naruto trembla de peur. Il détestait vraiment cet endroit et il détestait surtout son père pour lui faire revivre cela.

La directrice s'arrêta devant une porte blindée et close. Elle regarda à travers la petite fenêtre de la porte qui lui permit de voir à l'intérieur, la petite pièce. Elle constata que le père du jeune homme était bien dedans, attendant sagement sur une chaise roulante, prostré dans un coin devant la petite fenêtre qui ornait la chambre.

Le père de celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur la petite fenêtre. Et lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, il tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait d'entrer et en reconnaissant la directrice, il lui fit un grand sourire. Mais lorsqu'il vit la personne qui l'accompagnait, qu'il reconnut sans peine, son sourire s'intensifia à l'horreur de Naruto, qui regardait son père fixement. Son corps se tendit lorsqu'il le vit assis dans une chaise roulante, mais il se tendit encore plus lorsque son père s'approcha de lui et que de ses bras, il entoura sa taille et posa sa tête sur son ventre.

Son père toujours avec le sourire qu'il arborait, entourant la taille de son fils, prononça d'une petite voix, comme celle d'un enfant, le prénom de son enfant qui depuis qu'il était enfermé ici, le répétait la nuit avant de s'endormir dans une douce litanie.

- « Naruto»

Les bras autour de lui se refermèrent un peu plus, et ne pouvant plus, il déchanta et d'un geste brusque retira les bras de son père autour de lui qui le regardait les yeux brillant de future larmes et en voyant cette vision il ne put rester et s'en alla à pas de course. Alors qu'il courait à travers le couloir, il entendit la voix de son père, le réclamer.

- « Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... »

Le jeune cadre s'arrêta dans sa course folle, et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi son père était-il dans cet état-là ? Et pourquoi, par l'enfer était-il dans un fauteuil roulant ? Que s'est-il passé durant toutes ses années écoulées ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Mais pour savoir il devait faire demi-tour, mais est-ce qu'il en avait toujours l'envie ? Voir son père dans cet état l'avait tout retourné. Serait-il assez fort pour se confronter à lui ?

Il se laissa glisser au sol, prit de désespoir. Il voulait, maintenant, les bras de son amour autour de lui, pour le réconforter. Peut-être que celui-ci avait raison. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de venir. Mais il voulait tant savoir le pourquoi, son père souhaitait le voir. Et maintenant, que devait-il faire ?

_**00000ooooo000000ooooooo00000**_

Sasuke, referma son cartable, et prit dans sa main les copies de ses élèves, cette fin de matinée l'avait exténué. Heureusement, qu'il n'avait pas de cours à donner cette après-midi, aussi non il en aurait tué un, pour en tuer un autre.

Il sortit de sa salle, se dirigeant en direction de la salle des professeurs. En pénétrant dans ladite salle, il vit son collègue Neji Hyuga assis dans un fauteuil, un café à la main. Il déposa ses affaires sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la machine à café pour en prendre un aussi. Il lui fallait sa dose, aussi non sa tête allait finir par exploser.

- « Dure matinée !. » Lui demanda son collègue.

- « Si tu savais. Ses gosses vont me rendre dingue. Déjà que je le suis.

- Mais tu aimes ton travail.

- Mais j'aime mon travail. Apprendre des choses aux jeunes est quelque chose que j'aime et pourtant je ne les supportes plus. Cherche l'erreur. » Lui expliqua Sasuke, qui s'affala sur l'un des canapés, son café en main.

Bien que celui-ci ait une tête énorme, il s'inquiétait tout de même, de la rencontre de Naruto avec son père. Il espérait que tout allait bien se passer, mais aux vues de la rancœur que Naruto avait envers son père, cela rendrait sûrement la chose plus difficile pour lui.

Il verrait avec lui lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient ce soir chez eux. En espérant que le blond soit en état de dire quelque chose. Au cas contraire, il respectera comme à son habitude, le silence de son amant.

_**00000ooooo000000ooooooo00000**_

Dans une salle, à l'hôpital, autour d'une table en bois, deux paires de yeux bleus se fixaient. Mais celles-ci n'exprimaient pas les mêmes sentiments.

Après sa petite crise dans le couloir, Naruto avait bien réfléchi, et il était retourné voir son père. Il avait demandé cependant, à la directrice de leur fournir une salle, ce qu'elle avait accepté. Et maintenant, il était là assis, à cette table, face à son père.

Vingt minutes étaient passées, et aucun son n'était sorti de la bouche des deux hommes. Jusqu'à maintenant.

- « Naruto, je suis si content que tu sois là. Je croyais que tu n'allais pas venir comme les autres fois où je t'appelais. Je t'appelais tout le temps, mais tu ne venais pas. Mais là, tu es là. Je suis si content, Naruto. Tu as grandi, et qu'est-ce que tu es beau ? » S'exclama son père, de cette voix toujours quelque peu enfantine.

Naruto, regardait son père déblatérer. Son corps était tout tendu. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Se retrouver devant son père le rendait nerveux et encore le mot n'était pas approprié. Il ne savait quoi dire, alors il laissa son père parler, parler et encore parler comme un bien heureux.

- « Tu sais, les gens ici, ils sont gentilles. Mais je suis... je me sens plus à ma place. Je veux rentrer à la maison avec toi. Et puis j'ai si mal, ici. » Dit-il en montrant ses jambes.

Naruto regarda ses jambes avec des yeux écarquillaient, maintenant d'horreur. Comment cela son père voulait rentrer ? Mais rentrer où ?

- « Le docteur a dit que je ne pourrai plus marcher. Mais je le voulais. Tu es fâché contre moi ? » Demanda son père subitement, faisant redresser la tête de Naruto.

Celui-ci ne savait quoi dire. Que voulait-il qu'il dise ? Il avait eu la force de revenir sur ses pas, mais il n'avait pas la force pour parler.

- « Tsunade a dit que je pouvais partir, rentrer à la maison. Si tu veux. Moi je le veux. Je veux être avec toi, Naruto. Tu me manques. »

C'était la goutte de trop pour Naruto. Il se leva de sa chaise brusquement sous les yeux écarquillaient de peur, de son père. La chaise tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

- « Tu veux rentrer, hein, TU VEUX RENTRER. Mais où ? Hein, dis-moi où ? Tu n'as plus de maison, tu n'as plus rien. » Cria Naruto, en tapant de ses poings avec force sur la table.

Son père le regarda avec peur, et des larmes se mirent à subitement couler. Et une litanie de «Naruto » sortait d'entre ses lèvres.

- « Tais-toi. Mais TAIS-TOI. » Lui cria son fils.

Mais plus Naruto criait, plus les larmes perlaient sur son visage enfoui entre ses mains.

Un jeune homme portant une blouse blanche, marchait le long du couloir lorsqu'il entendit des cris de fureur provenir de la porte à quelques pas de lui. Pris de panique, il s'élança vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit avec fracas. La scène devant le laissa perplexe, mais surtout figé.

Naruto arrêta de crier sur son père lorsque la porte se mit à s'ouvrir avec fracas. Il vit un jeune homme brun, ayant le même âge que lui, portant une blouse blanche. Il le vit se figer sur place. Les yeux bleus foncés de l'infirmier commençaient, petit à petit à se voiler de colère.

- « Non, mais puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi monsieur êtes-vous en train de crier sur mon patient. N'avez-vous pas honte. Regardez-le. Mais regardez-le, à la fin. » Lui dit l'inconnu.

Naruto reporta son regard sur son père et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Son père pleurait toujours et ses doigts s'accrochaient avec force ses cheveux, le lui arrachant presque. Sa bouche répétait silencieusement qu'un seul mot, ou plutôt un seul prénom «Naruto».

Celui-ci se laissa glisser au sol, tout retourné. Le jeune inconnu le darda quelques instants du regard et put confirmer que ce jeune garçon devait être le fils de son patient.

Le lâchant du regard, il mira son patient, et s'approcha de lui sous les yeux embués de Naruto.

Le jeune inconnu s'accroupit à la hauteur de son père et de ses mains, délicatement, il tenta de lui faire lâcher ses cheveux.

- « Hey, chut, donne-moi tes mains, ça va aller. Allé, donne-moi tes mains. Tu vas te faire mal. » Lui fit le jeune inconnu dans un ton doux.

Le père de Naruto releva sa tête et arrêta de verser des larmes. Il lâcha petit à petit ses cheveux et porta son regard embué de larmes sur le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il le reconnut, il le prit, sous les yeux sceptiques et ahuris de Naruto, entre ses bras, le jeune homme, qui lui rendit son étreinte.

Par l'enfer, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Cette question s'imposa dans l'esprit du blond qui se laissa choir une nouvelle fois sur le sol.

_**00000ooooo000000ooooooo00000**_

À l'entrée de l'hôpital, Naruto était assis sur un banc en compagnie du jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt. Après que celui-ci ait ramené son père, toujours accroché à lui, dans sa chambre, le jeune homme avait demandé à s'entretenir avec lui. Il avait accepté car il avait envie de savoir qui était ce jeune homme et qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

- « Mon nom est Shin Soma. Je travaille ici en tant qu'infirmier et vous , vous devez être Naruto? » Se présenta le jeune homme.

- « Oui, je...Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, ravi de vous rencontrer. Vous allez sûrement me demander ce qu'il m'a pris plus tôt. Et pour être honnête, je n'ai de réponse à vous donner, si ce n'est que j'ai pété un plomb.

- Ça, pour avoir pété un plomb, vous en avez pété un. Je travaille ici depuis cinq ans et croyez-moi j'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûrs. Alors, expliquez-moi cet état de colère qui vous a pris plus tôt.

- C'est mon père.

- Cela je l'avais deviné.

- Je le déteste. Et cela, vous l'avez deviné peut-être. » Lui dit-il ironiquement.

- « Je vois, je m'attendais à tout, sauf à cela.

- Vous êtes infirmier ici, vous devez sûrement savoir les raisons pour lesquelles toutes ces personnes enfermées ici, notamment mon père, sont ici.

- Oui bien sure, mais...

- Alors il n'y a rien plus à dire. Je déteste mon père et que cela vous choque ou autres, cela m'est égal. Je suis venu aujourd'hui ici pour avoir des réponses, et croyez-moi, vous n'allez plus me voir de sitôt.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire maintenant que vous savez le pourquoi de votre venue.

- Rien. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Qu'il sorte d'ici, je m'en fiche, mais qu'il m'oublie.

- Il est votre père. Vous le détestez parce qu'il s'est conduit odieusement avec vous et qu'il vous a enlevé ce qui était le plus cher à votre cœur, mais il a réparé ses erreurs, il a souffert pendant un temps d'être enfermé ici, jusqu'à se faire du mal. Il a commis un crime, dans la folie, mais est-ce que plus tôt vous avez vu cette folie dans ses yeux, dans son comportement, comme autrefois ?

Naruto ne savait quoi dire aux paroles de ce Shin. Et évidemment la réponse était non. Il n'avait vu aucune folie dans ses yeux comme autrefois lorsqu'il avait tué sa mère ou qu'il l'avait battu. Non, là, il avait agi comme un enfant, un enfant perdu.

- « Non. » Répondit-il d'une voix étouffé.

- Alors qu'avez-vous vu ?

- Rahh, laissez-moi avec vos questions. Vous allez me rendre dingue. Ce que j'ai vue, ce que j'ai vue, ce n'était pas mon père.

- S'il l'était et...

- Fermez là. Vous ne savez pas qui il est, moi oui.

- Ah bon. Dites-moi depuis qu'il est ici combien de fois êtes-vous venu le voir ?

- Une fois, mais..

- Je vois. Moi, comme je vous les dis, cela fait plus de cinq ans que je travaille ici. Et je connais tout sur nos patients, y compris votre père. Et laissez-moi vous dire que je connais bien votre père et de qui il est. Je l'ai côtoyé cinq années et j'ai appris à le connaître, à le découvrir. Moi je sais qui il est. Mais vous non. Pour vous il est le monstre qui vous a enlevé votre mère et qui vous a frappé, mais pour moi, il est une personne qui a regretté longtemps ses gestes et sa folie, pour moi il est une personne comme tous ici, qui ne demande juste à sortir d'ici et reprendre une nouvelle vie et réapprendre à aimer et toutes ses choses qui s'en suivent. Je sais que son acte a été horrible, et je le conçois, mais plus dix ans est passés entre vous et lui. L'avez-vous bien regardé ? Il est presque réduit à l'état d'un enfant de dix ans. Cet homme que vous avez vu, est-ce le même que vous avez eu à faire autrefois ?

Tout au long de la tirade du jeune homme, Naruto avait écouté très attentivement, les yeux rivés droit devant lui. Les paroles de ce Shin s'incrustaient petit à petit en lui. Et une seule question vint prendre place dans son esprit. Que devait-il faire ?

_**To be continued**_

* * *

Avis aimé ou pas ?

Questions?

Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde voilà la suite. **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent. Seulement quelques-uns et l'histoire bien sûr. **

**Note de l'auteur : Je répond aux reviews par PM . Je ne fais pas RAR. Mais je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des review, même ceux qui n'ont pas de compte. **

**Voilà bonne lecture et désolé s'il reste des fautes. **

* * *

_**000000oooooo00000000oooooo00**_

_**Épisode 3 : La grosse étoile.**_

Notre jeune cadre rentra chez lui pensif. Il repensait sans cesse à la discussion qu'il eut plus tôt avec le jeune infirmier. Et celui-ci à ses yeux, il avait eu des paroles concrètes. Et maintenant, il était dans une impasse. Il ne savait pas quelle décision prendre vis-à-vis de son père. Si oui ou non, il accepterait de le prendre en charge. Rien que cette idée lui donna la nausée. Il ne voulait pas de son paternel dans les pattes, mais aux vues de son état plus que dégradant, pouvait-il faire abstraction de sa haine vis-à-vis de son père ? Naruto en doutait un peu. Le passé était toujours là et bien présent.

Il sortit de ses pensées noires lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte. Comme chaque jour, c'est une bonne odeur de cuisson qui l'accueillit. Un doux sourire vint se jouer sur ses lèvres en pensant à son amant. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il avait auprès de lui l'homme qu'était son tendre. Il n'échangerait la place de son amant pour rien au monde. Tout l'or du monde ne valait pas celui-ci.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine après avoir déposé son manteau sur le porte-manteau. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus lorsqu'il le vit derrière les fourneaux, concentré dans sa tâche. Il s'élança vers lui doucement sans faire de bruit. Son amant n'avait sûrement pas entendu son arrivé. Une fois tout près de lui, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille faisant sursauter son amant qui après avoir bien vérifié qui s'agissait de son amour, se détendit dans ses bras.

- « Es-tu fous ? J'ai eu un instant de peur. » Lui dit Sasuke.

- « Désolé, mais c'était trop tentant. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

- Non. Je suis surpris que tu rentres tôt. Je pensais que tu serais resté à ton travail jusqu'en fin d'après-midi.

- Eh, bien tu t'es trompé mon chère. » Lui dit le blond en se détachant de son amant. « Je n'avais plus rien à faire alors je suis rentré.

- Hum..Et pour ton rendez-vous à l'hôpital...Comment... ? Je veux dire cela c'est bien passé ? » Risqua de demander son amant.

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. » Répondit le blond d'un ton ferme et sans réplique.

- Très bien. »

Sasuke ne pipa mot et regarda d'un air peiner son amant sortir de la pièce. Il allait, comme toujours, respecté le silence de son amant sur ce sujet tabou. Mais cela n'était pas pour autant qu'il était tout de même inquiet. Peut-être que son amant lui dirait quelques mots sur son rendez-vous. Qui sait ?

_**000000oooooo00000000oooooo00**_

Le jeune infirmier du nom de Shin Soma, venait de finir sa dernière ronde. Aujourd'hui il finissait plus tôt que prévu et cela lui arrangeait bien. Il pourrait enfin profitait du reste de sa journée avec comme il le disait souvent « l'homme de ma vie ».

Une fois en dehors de l'établissement, il se dirigea vers le parking. Il se posta près de sa voiture qui dans un clic s'ouvrit. Il entra dans le bolide et sans attendre plus longtemps il s'en alla direction chez lui.

Après une bonne demi-heure de route il arriva devant un immeuble en parfait état, situé près du centre-ville. Il se dirigea vers l'immeuble à pas rapide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant sa porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Lorsqu'il arriva dans son salon, il vit la jeune fille qui travaillait pour lui, affalée sur le canapé du salon, regardant avec attention la télé.

- « Bonsoir, Hana. » Salua-t-il faisant sursauter la jeune fille de peur.

- Oh, monsieur Soma, Bonsoir. Je ne vous ai pas entendu rentré.

- Je l'avais constaté. » Rit- il. « Où est-il ? »

- Oh, il dort, il a mis du temps avant de s'endormir.

- Je vois. J'espère qu'il a été sage.

- Oui, enfin, on va dire un peu. Mais c'est encore qu'un petit bout de chou, donc c'est normal.

- Très bien. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, si tu le souhaites.

- Oui, j'y vais de ce pas. Je vous dis à demain, alors.

- Oui, à demain, Hana. »

La jeune fille ne se fit pas priée et s'en alla tout de suite après. Shin souffla un bon coup et il se dirigea vers l'une des chambres qui complétaient l'appartement. Devant la chambre choisie, il l'ouvrit et se dirigea vers le petit lit qui ornait celle-ci. Une fois près de celle-ci, il s'accroupit vers la petite personne qui dormait à poing fermé dans le petit lit. Il sourit, attendri, devant la bouille que la petite personne faisait dans son sommeil. Les yeux de Shin à cet instant et comme tous les jours lorsqu'il regardait cette petite bouille, exprimaient une tendresse et un amour infini. On n'avait pas idée d'avoir une merveille à ses côtés qui grandissait de jour en jour.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur les cheveux en bataille de la petite bouille et s'en alla laissant la porte de la chambre entre ouverte. « Il ne va sûrement pas tarder à se réveiller. » Pensa-t-il.

Celui-ci se mit derrière les fourneaux pour préparer le repas du soir. Concentré sur sa tache, il n'entendit pas des petits pas s'approcher de lui. Ce n'est que quand il sentit une petite paire de bras lui entourer les jambes qu'il revint à la réalité. Il baissa les yeux vers la source et il sourit instantanément lorsqu'il vit son petit bout de chou le regardant de ses grands yeux bleus avec un large sourire qui jouait sur ses petites lèvres. La voix enfantine du bout de chou s'éleva dans la pièce.

- « Papou! » Salua le petit bout de chou à sa manière.

Il leva ses petits bras potelés, pour inciter son père à le porter. Shin le prit dans ses bras et lui posa un baiser sur le haut du crâne faisant glousser son fils de bonheur. Son papa était rentré tôt aujourd'hui et il était content.

- « Eh bonjour mon ange. Tu as bien dormi.

- Voui, mais z'est faim.

- J'ai bientôt fini de faire à manger. Tu vas pouvoir manger. » Lui dit doucement son père en lui donnant un bisou sur l'une des joues rondes de l'enfant.

Il le reposa ensuite au sol et laissa son fils partir en direction du salon pour jouer. Il sourit en voyant son petit corps pas haut comme trois pommes trottiner jusqu'au salon. Mais son sourire se fana lorsque des pensées douloureuses se manifestèrent dans son esprit. « Il ne faut pas que je pense à cela. » pensa-t-il en secouant sa tête pour faire partir ses pensées non voulues.

_**000000oooooo00000000oooooo00**_

Naruto était allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés vers le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Il ne cessait de repensait à cette journée. Son père, l'infirmier. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ferma ses yeux douloureusement lorsqu'un un flot de souvenirs les plus noirs s'ancrèrent de nouveau dans son esprit. Son visage se tordit de douleur.

C'est dans cet état-là que Sasuke trouva son amant lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre pour le prévenir que le repas était près. En voyant son amant au bord du précipice, il s'approcha de lui et s'assit au bord du lit et de sa main il caressa délicatement le visage défait de son amant tentant de l'apaiser.

- « Naruto. Ne te renfermes pas sur toi-même. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. J'en ai assez de te voir dans cet état. » Lui dit le brun doucement. « Tu me dis qu'il n'y a rien et que je dois pas m'en faire, mais je sais que tu mens et que tu as besoin de soutien. » Finit-il en direction de son amant qui le regardait perdu.

Il savait que son brun avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter plus son amant. Mais il se rendit compte que c'était déjà le cas.

Voyant que son amant ne disait mot, il souffla de dépit et le prévint que c'était l'heure de dîner.

- « Allez, viens manger. » Lui souffla Sasuke avec résignation.

Les yeux bleus de Naruto regardèrent avec douleur son amant sortir de la chambre sans demander son reste. Il se sentit immédiatement bête. Son amant faisait tout pour lui et lui il faisait quoi ? Rien.

Un soupir las sortit d'entre ses lèvres et il se leva du lit et se dirigea à petits pas vers le salon. Il n'avait pas très faim, mais son amant s'était comme toujours démené pour faire un bon repas, alors il n'allait pas faire d'esclandre. Il sentait que cette soirée comme tant d'autres, allait être plongée dans un silence infernal.

_**000000oooooo00000000oooooo00**_

La nuit venait de tomber et c'est dans l'obscurité que la grande ville de Konoha plongea. Seule les lumières des maisons ou des appartements éclairaient la ville.

Et à travers les fenêtres d'où provenaient ses lumières, on pouvait voir des familles regardaient la télé tous ensemble, ou d'autres jouer à des jeux familiaux. Dans d'autres circonstances, on pouvait voir des couples entrelacés assit dans leur salon regardant des films de tous genres et d'autres se bécoter.

Mais un peu plus loin dans un établissement, une petite chambre était plongée dans le noir complet. L'habitant de ladite chambre était prostré comme plus tôt près de la fenêtre assit dans son fauteuil roulant.

Depuis le départ de son fils, il n'avait plus bougé de sa place priant et espérant voir le retour de son fils. Malgré ses appels, il n'était pas revenu. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté l'horizon à travers la fenêtre.

Ses yeux bleus, identique à ceux de son fils unique, regardaient fixement le ciel, mais plus précisément les étoiles qui l'ornaient. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers la plus grosse étoile qui brillait de mille éclats. Et délicatement, il ferma ses yeux et le nom de son enfant sortit doucereusement d'entre ses lèvres.

- « Naruto»

Dans le ciel, la grosse étoile se mit à briller un peu plus, éclairant le ciel.

De l'autre côté de la ville dans une chambre où un couple dormait entrelacé, l'un d'entre eux se réveilla brusquement. Ses yeux bleus plongés dans l'obscurité de la pièce s'ouvrirent de stupeur et il riva son regard vers la fenêtre qui ornait la chambre et il vit une grosse étoile biller de mille feux. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement et il ferma ses yeux et seul un visage se montra dans son esprit.

- « Papa. »

_**Fin de l'épisode.**_

_**000000oooooo00000000oooooo00**_

* * *

**Alors verdict ? Aimé ou pas ?**

**A la prochaine pour le prochain épisode. **

**Review, c'est ma seule source de revenu :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Coucou tout le monde et oui me revoilà avec ce nouveau épisode. Le BAC étant fini, je peux enfin respirer et reprendre mes fics, mêle si le stresse est toujours dans l'attente des résultats mais ça va aller aussi non. **_

_**Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews je suis contente que ma fic plaît.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture et je m'excuse d'avance s'il reste des fautes.**_

* * *

_**Épisode 4 : Rencontre et Sentiments.**_

_- « Viens là, je te dis, VIENS LA, ESPÈCE DE SALE GAMIN. » Cria la voix d'un homme blond, le visage crispé de colère, où dans ses yeux une folie extrême se reflétait._

_Un petit garçon blond courait à travers les dédales dans la grande demeure dans laquelle il logeait avec son père. Le petit garçonnet courait à en perdre l'haleine. Il tournait sa tête derrière frénétiquement de peur que son père ne le rattrape. Son petit corps passait devant les nombreux tableaux plus sinistres les uns que les autres, à vif allure. Les cris de son père se répercutaient dans toute la maison. Des larmes de peur coulaient à flots sur le petit visage de l'enfant. _

_Le petit garçon arriva dans l'une des chambres d'amis de la maison et y pénétra directement à l'intérieur. Ses yeux bleus/gris embués de grosse larmes regardaient avec vitesse autour de lui à la recherche d'une cachette. Son regard s'arrêta sur le lit et ses yeux descendirent vers le bas. Sans plus de cérémonie le petit corps alla se faufiler sous le lit et lorsqu'il entendit les pas fort et lourd de son père s'approcher. Il plaqua l'une de ses petites mains sur sa petite bouche pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre bruit et d'émettre le moindre souffle. _

_En dessous du lit il put voir la porte s'ouvrir sur son père rouge de fureur et tout débraillé, une ceinture à la main. Il ferma les yeux laissant couler les larmes le long de son visage, silencieusement. _

_Puis soudainement le petit garçonnet se sentit, se faire prendre l'une de ses chevilles et glisser le long du parquet pour tomber sur son père qui le regardait avec folie et fureur. De ses petits bras il tenta de se protéger, suppliant son père de ne pas lui faire du mal. _

_- « Pas te faire du mal. PAS TE FAIRE DU MAL. Comment ? COMMENT OSES-TU PRONONCER CE NOM EN MA PRÉSENCE ? COMMENT ? »_

_Le père de l'enfant prit l'enfant par les cheveux pour lui relever la tête vers lui. Une gifle assourdissante se fit alors entendre dans la pièce et les pleure continuels de l'enfant augmentèrent. _

_- « Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières moi. Je vais t'apprendre la VIE. » Lui criait son père avec folie. _

_L'enfant appelait sa mère dans une longue et une infinie litanie, faisant augmenter les cris hystériques de son père. Lorsqu'il se sentit jeter au sol avec force, l'enfant regarda avec horreur son père, la ceinture à la main près à le frapper. _

_- « Non, non, maman, maman, MAMAN... »_

_**00000ooooo0000o000o000o0**_

Naruto se réveilla avec sursaut faisant réveiller par la même occasion son compagnon. Son corps tremblait de tous ses membres. Par l'enfer, ne pouvait-il dormir tranquille sans qu'il ne fasse de cauchemar ?

Depuis sa visite à l'hôpital, les souvenirs les plus douloureux et les plus horribles revenaient avec force dans son esprit le rendant presque fou. Cela faisant maintenant une semaine que sa rencontre avec son père était passée, et depuis ses nuits étaient agités.

Une main chaude et apaisante se posa sur l'une de ses joues et un corps tout aussi chaud se colla à lui dans une douce étreinte. Son corps tout tremblotant se mit à se calmer peu à peu. Dans son oreille des paroles réconfortantes de son amant se faisaient entendre.

Soudainement, une larme, une unique larme coula le long de son visage et celui-ci enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant qui se tendit face à l'état dans lequel était son compagnon de fortune.

- « Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus. Ne me laisses pas. Ne me laisses pas. » Murmurait le blond au creux du cou de son amant qui tentait de le calmer.

Que devait-il faire ? Il avait bien remarqué que depuis sa rencontre avec son père son amant n'était pas joyeux, loin de là. Mais que devait-il faire ? Voir son amant faire des cauchemars sur cauchemar et chaque nuit le faisait mal. Il essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire changer les idées, mais il s'obstinait à rester dans son mutisme. De toute la semaine, il n'était allé travailler qu'une seule fois et ensuite il les avait appelé, prétextant être malade. Son boss n'avait omis aucune objection et lui avait accordé des jours de repos. Mais lui-même avait un travail qu'il l'occupait et lorsqu'il avait du temps, il restait épauler son amant. Cette semaine avait été l'une des plus rudes et des plus difficiles.

Le rythme cardiaque de son amant lui indiqua que ce dernier s'était endormi. Il le réinstalla doucement sous la couverture et il se rallongea, le prenant dans ses bras . Les bras de son amant l'entourèrent alors instinctivement. Cette journée promettait d'être rude.

_**00000ooooo0000o000o000o0**_

Shin se fit réveiller par les bons soins de son fils qui sautillait sur son lit et qui beuglait à tout va. Souriant, il daigna se lever, prenant au passage son fils sur son épaule somme un sac de patates. Le petit garçon rigolait à gorge déployée et criait à son père de le lâcher. Le père en question le lâcha que quand il arriva dans la salle d'eau.

Il déposa son fils au sol et fit sa toilette sous les yeux de son fils qui sautillait sur place. Shin le regarda à travers le miroir et sourit lorsqu'il se souvint le pourquoi de cet enjouement sur le visage de son fils.

- « Allez, Papou, vite, vite, z'est mon anniversaire, z'ai quatre ans, allé Papou. » Lui dit son fils, tirant sur son bas de pyjama.

- « Oui, oui, j'arrive. »

- Non, maintenant » Rouspéta son fils en se collant aux jambes de son père lui faisant la moue.

Shin le prit dans ses bras et lui plaqua un bisou sur le front. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et il se mit à faire un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom pour lui et son fils. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Shin alla donner le bain à son fils et il lui dicta le programme qu'il avait concocté pour la journée pour le plus grand plaisir du petit bonhomme qui n'attendait qu'à profiter pleinement de sa journée.

_**00000ooooo0000o000o000o0**_

Naruto était installé dans son salon, réfléchissant comme à son habitude. Son amant était scotché sur son PC en face de lui. Il jetait de temps à autre, des regards au blond, mais celui-ci ne faisait attention à lui, trop plongé dans ses pensées. Son amant souffla de dépit mais n'en fit rien pour autant. Cette situation commença tout de même petit à petit à lui peser. Voir son amant dans un tel état le faisait lui aussi souffrir plus qu'autres choses et pourtant il gardait tout de même la tête haute et faisait tout pour que son amant se sente le plus à l'aise possible.

Il était que deux heures de l'après-midi, lorsque Sasuke éteignit son PC. Naruto était allé dans leur chambre s'assoupir, voulant rattraper les heures de sommeil perdus. Sasuke n'avait omis aucune objection et l'avait laissé filer. Ne sachant que faire du reste de la journée, il décida d'aller au lycée chercher quelques affaires laissées là-bas.

Une demi-heure plus tard celui-ci se tenait devant l'établissement et il pénétra à l'intérieur à pas rapides. Il arriva devant la salle destinée aux professeurs.

Il y avait pas grand nombre à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais il put voir son collègue Hyuuga installé nonchalamment sur l'un des fauteuils comme à son habitude. Celui-ci, le voyant arriver près de lui, haussa un sourcil perplexe. Il avait pourtant eu vent que son collègue avait pris sa journée aujourd'hui.

- « Ben, que fais-tu là ? Je croyais que tu avais pris ta journée ? » Le questionna surpris son ami.

- « Oui. Je suis juste venu chercher quelques affaires.

- Oh, d'accord. Oh sinon, ça vas-toi ? Ces temps-si, j'ai bien remarqué que tu avais été un peu ailleurs et à bout de nerfs. Ça se passe mal avec Naruto?

- Non, non tout va bien entre moi et Naruto, c'est toujours l'amour aussi fou, c'est juste...quelques petits problèmes ici et là, rien de plus.

- Je vois. Si tu as besoin tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

- Oui, je sais, merci Neji. » Le remercia Sasuke avec un fin sourire.

Après qu'il ait pris ce qu'il lui fallait, le jeune professeur s'en alla. Mais avant de rentrer chez lui, il préféra faire un petit tour en ville. Il avait besoin de se décompresser.

Il arriva au centre-ville et se gara dans un petit parking, non loin du centre-ville. Il descendit de sa voiture et après avoir bien pris soin de fermer celle-ci, il s'en alla en direction le centre-ville.

Des minutes plus tard, son regard se fit attirer par une bijouterie. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et regarda à travers la vitre les magnifiques bijoux exposés derrière celle-ci. Son regard après avoir miré les présents, tomba directement sur l'un d'entre eux duquel il tomba sous le charme. C'était un collier où le pendentif était une goutte bleu saphir, ou de chaque côté deux petites boules argent l'ornaient. Le bijou était magnifique. Sans perdre plus de minutes, il choisit d'entrer à l'intérieur de la boutique.

Le bijoutier l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. Et après Sasuke demanda le bijou pour le regarder de plus près. Sasuke, de près, le trouva encore plus magnifique, il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrire. Il pensa directement que ce bijou irait à merveille à son tendre, car il était de la même couleur que ses yeux. Toujours sous le charme et sous les yeux ahuris du bijoutier, car le bijou n'était pas donné tout de même, il l'acheta et demanda au bijoutier de le lui emballer. Tout content, le vieil homme le fit. Après avoir payé et remercié le commerçant, il s'en alla pour rentrer chez lui. Il espérait de tout cœur que ce cadeau ravivera le cœur de son amant.

_**00000ooooo0000o000o000o0**_

Naruto était levé depuis une bonne heure. Un mot dans la cuisine avait été écrit par son amant lui disait que celui-ci était sorti pour quelques heures. Il s'était alors affalé dans le salon une première bière à la main, regardant d'un œil morne la télé.

Alors qu'il buvait une autre gorgé de sa boisson, il entendit la porte se fermer dans un petit claquement. Il posa sa canette sur la table basse et attendit que son amant se montre.

Lorsque celui-ci pénétra dans le salon, un sourire se jouait sur ses lèvres, mais lorsque son regard tomba sur la canette de bière, le sourire disparut bien vite qu'il était venu.

- « Naruto, ça va ? » Lui demanda Sasuke se rapprochant de lui.

- « Oui, pourquoi ? Je vais parfaitement bien. » Lui dit le blond dans un sourire crispé.

- « D'accord. Mais est-ce ta première bière ? » Le questionna-t-il suspicieusement.

- « Oui, je ne suis pas bourré, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- « Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Je m'inquiète juste. Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter.

- Je suis désolé. » Lui souffla son amant qui se pelota tout contre lui.

Sasuke fronça un instant les sourcils, mais finit par resserrer son étreinte autour du blond. Il espérait que celui-ci se reprendra vite, car il détestait vraiment le voir dans cet état-là.

- « Écoutes Naruto, ce n'est pas en restant ici, à la maison, que tu vas aller mieux. Il faut que tu sortes et que tu continues de travailler. Va voir des amis, je sais pas moi, mais s'il te plaît, reprend toi. »

- Ce n'est pas facile.

- Oui je sais, mais moi je suis là, et je t'aime et...

- Moi aussi » Lui dit le blond relavant la tête vers son amant. « Je suis désolé de te faire vivre cela. Je...Tous mes souvenirs remontent à la surface et ça fait mal. Moi non plus, je n'aime pas que tu me voies comme ça. Alors je te jure que je vais me rependre. Fais-moi confiance.

- Je te fais confiance. » Lui souffla son amant avant de l'embrasser.

Le baiser était doux et tendre, promettant tant de promesse.

_**00000ooooo0000o000o000o0**_

Un jeune homme âgé de pas plus vingt-cinq printemps, marchait le long de la foule dans le parc d'attractions de la ville. Il marchait d'un pas morne, et quelque peu énervé.

Avant de venir ici, il avait eu un rendez-vous qui lui avait laissé un arrière-goût amer. Et rien que de penser à ce moment-là, cela lui fit naître une colère sourde.

Il pensait qu'en faisant un petit tour au parc d'attractions, cela lui changerait les idées. Et puis il aimait bien ce genre d'endroit, car c'était toujours vif et pétillant. Les gens étaient aimables, gentilles, souriants et rien que d'entendre les cris de joie et d'amusement des enfants cela le rendait euphorique. S'amuser, profiter de la vie. Toutes ces personnes le faisaient et ça, ça lui fait plaisir, car il n'y avait rien de plus merveilleux que de voir toutes ces personnes vivre pleinement leur vie. Il aurait voulu lui aussi avoir cette chance plus tôt, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Il se fit sortir de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose ou plutôt un enfant le percuter. Il baissa sa tête vers la source et tomba sur un enfant, cheveux bruns et aux beaux yeux bleus le regardant avec un regard d'excuse. Il entendit le petit, bafouiller des excuses incompréhensibles. Le jeune homme regardait de ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, le petit s'excuser avec amusement. Il se baissa vers pour être à sa hauteur et lui prit délicatement de ses deux mains, ses épaules.

- « Hey, calmes-toi. Je te pardonne. Ce n'est pas grave. Cela arrive à tout le monde de ne pas voir où on marche. Est-ce que ça vas-toi ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? » Lui demanda d'une voix douce le jeune homme.

- « Voui. Z'est pas mal. » Lui répondit le petit de sa voix d'enfant.

Au loin on voyait un jeune homme du même âge que lui, arriver à grands pas, criant le nom de son enfant qui retourna la tête vers son père en déglutissant devant le regard en colère de celui-ci.

- « Kain, combien de fois dois-je te dire de m'attendre et de ne pas courir dans la foule au risque de te perdre ? » Lui dit avec colère son père qui se baissa vers son fils, le prenant ensuite dans ses bras.

- « Dézolé. » Murmura le petit dans le cou de son père, s'accrochant fortement à lui.

- « Ça va pour cette fois, mais ne recommence plus. Compris. » Dit-il.

Il sentit son fils hocher de la tête. Son regard se riva alors vers le jeune homme devant lui. Celui-ci était grand, un peu plus que lui. Il était roux et avait de beaux yeux verts.

- « Je suis désolé. J'espère que mon fils ne vous a pas ennuyé ? » Dit-il envers le roux.

- « Non, loin de la. J'étais moi-même dans mes pensées. Je n'ai pas fait attention, non plus où je marchais.

- Je vois. Encore désolé.

- C'est bon. Et puis votre fils est mignon, comment ne pas le pardonner?

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais quand même.

- Bon, puisque vous êtes vraiment désolé, pour faire excuser je vous invite à boire un verre avec moi. Cela vous va.

- Eh, ben je ne sais pas trop...Je...

- Je ne mords pas. » Lui dit en rigolant le jeune homme, face à lui.

- J'en doute pas.

- Alors accepté ?.

- Bon d'accord puisque vous insistez. » Lui sourit Blaise.

Il arrangea son fils et le mit tout contre sa hanche. Le jeune roux s'approcha de lui et lui tendit sa main pour se présenter.

- « Oh, fait je m'appelle Gaara No Subaku, mais appelle-moi Gaara.

- Shin Soma, enchanté, appelle-moi Shin. » se présenta-t-il à son tour en serrant la main du roux.

- Très bien, Shin, et si nous allons. Je connais un endroit parfait.

- Très bien, je vous suis.

Ils s'en allèrent en direction du café proposé par le dénommé Gaara. Shin se surprit à accepter cette invitation de la part d'un inconnu, mais cela faisait très longtemps qu'aucune personne n'avait daigné l'invité quelque part, ne serait-ce que pour boire un verre. Et mine de rien, cette invitation le plut.

_**Fin de l'épisode.**_

_**00000ooooo0000o000o000o0**_

_**J'espère que vous ce chapitre vous a plu.**_

_**Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le prochain épisode. **_

_**Review ?**_


End file.
